Bajo el árbol
by Aleowo
Summary: Encuentros casuales bajo un viejo árbol. Bella le prometió visitarle de vez en cuando. Decidida a no poder olvidarle, opta por seguir viviendo con los recuerdos en su memoria y en su corazón. ONESHOT/HUMANOS


**_CANCIÓN_**_** RECOMENDADA**: watch?v=3ZdRK4XXwCM_

_La historia es mía, los personajes de Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

**_Marzo 2012_**

-Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí- dijo Edward apoyándose en un viejo árbol al lado de ella.

Ella sabía qué él había llegado hace unos diez segundos. Sintió pasos en su dirección y el crujir de las hojas secas. Bella suspiró aliviada por la visita mientras jugaba con el anillo de oro que portaba en su mano izquierda. Las nubes de Forks estaban negras, lo que decía que pronto llovería.

-Todavía no olvidas- dijo Edward un poco irritado mientras miraba como la mujer a su lado se retorcía en recuerdos mientras deslizaba la argolla dentro y fuera de su dedo.

-Es difícil Edward, no tienes idea- dijo Bella dejando de tocar la argolla y poniendo ambas manos junto a sus muslos.

-Pero han pasado años Bella- dijo él.

Al no haber respuesta Edward dejó de mirarla y contemplo la vista desde la colina donde se encontraban. Bella se había ido hace unos cinco meses de Forks con el pretexto de seguir adelante. Se fue a vivir a Phoenix con su madre, dejando a un Edward desamparado y a un Charlie sin comer decentemente la mayoría del año, hasta que ella lo visitara en vacaciones.

-¿Qué tal Phoenix? ¿Conociste a alguien?- preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba, doblaba sus piernas acercándolas a su pecho y apoyaba sus brazos en ella.

Bella dejó escapar una lágrima pero se la limpió inmediatamente con la manga de su chaleco negro.

-Sí-

Edward asintió y sonrió.

-Me alegro, en serio- agregó lo último a ver como Bella lo miraba e inspeccionaba su sinceridad. Ella siempre decía que podía reconocer a través de su cara si mentía o no. Pero hoy no podía ver nada, no solo porque Edward no lograba reflejar ningún sentimiento, sino también porque las lágrimas que había logrado retener desde hace cinco meses se hicieron presente y le nublaban la vista.

Edward se acercó tanto a su rostro que ella podía oler su perfume, su aliento, todo. Se siguió acercando hasta que su boca quedó cerca de su oído -¿Ya te has acostado con él?- dijo.

Un susurró maligno, lleno de odio y amor a la vez.

Bella se levantó y se fue.

**_Abril 2012_**

-Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí- dijo Edward apoyándose en el viejo árbol de siempre al lado de ella.

Bella vestía una camisa y falda blanca, estaba descalza. Sus zapatos estaban dentro de su bolso. Al escuchar a Edward suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos.

-¿Sigues enojada? De verdad lo siento por lo que pasó… yo-

-Edward- le cortó Bella.

-Bella- dijo Edward.

Bella lo miró. Vestía Jeans y una polera azul desteñida.

Siempre era lo mismo.

-Dije que lo sentía- dijo Edward mirándola con tristeza.

-Lo sé- dijo Bella.

Edward sentía que no podía hacer nada por primera vez en su vida.

-Dios, te extraño muchísimo Bella… Quiero tocarte, besarte, hacerte el amor…- dijo llorando.

Bella no pudo aguantar y los llorosos comenzaron. No podía evitarlo al verlo llorar así, se veía tan vulnerable y además sabiendo que le seguía amando como el primer día lo hacía aun peor.

-Tengo que rehacer mi vida Edward- dijo Bella hipando y sacando sus zapatos. Se puso de pie y se los colocó.

-Lo sé- dijo Edward limpiándose los ojos y poniéndose de pie igual que ella.

Ambos quedaron de frente, mirando el uno al otro.

-Esto es tan difícil, me duele tanto… quiero morirme- susurró Bella.

Edward negó con la cabeza –No Bella… encontraras a alguien que te amara tanto como yo, serás feliz de nuevo y tendrás muchos hijos y un perro ¿Te acuerdas?- dijo.

Bella se tapó la boca para callar un grito que venía de lo más hondo de su alma. Se volvió a sentar.

-No puedo irme cuando me dices esas cosas- dijo Bella hipando fuerte.

-¿Lo recuerdas? ¿El perro?- dijo con voz cargada de esperanza.

Bella asintió.

–Claro que sí… Sparky- respondió Bella, intentando que el temblor de sus labios no interviniera en su mensaje.

-Sparky- dijo Edward asintiendo. –Así como recuerdas el nombre debes recordar lo bonito de mí, ¿Lo harás, cierto?- preguntó.

Lo único que hizo Bella fue mirarlo.

Mirarlo.

Recordar su rostro.

Sus ojos verdes.

Sus labios.

Su cuello.

Su pecho.

Sus manos.

Su voz.

Quería recordar su aspecto físico, ya que los recuerdos que compartió con él seguían vívidos en su retina como si fuese ayer.

-Siempre- susurró ella.

Y se fue.

**_Julio 2014_**

-Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí- dijo Edward apoyándose en el mismo viejo árbol al lado de ella.

Bella sonrió al poder oírlo y sonrió aún más cuando sus ojos pudieron verlo. Podría decir que se veía aún más guapo que la última vez… y vestía exactamente los mismos Jeans y la polera azul desteñida.

-Soy feliz- susurró Bella sonriendo.

Edward sonrió.

-Me alegra tanto saberlo Bella- dijo mientras depositaba su mano al lado de ella.

Bella miró esto y sonrió aún más. Edward retiró la mano y ella la puso en el mismo lugar donde él la había puesto.

-Tuve un hijo- dijo ella mientras jugaba con el césped.

Edward la miró sorprendido.

-¡Bella! Eso es… hermoso ¿Cuánto tiene? ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó.

Bella se puso a reír y él también.

-Se llama Edward y está por cumplir un año- dijo feliz.

-Qué maravilloso nombre, digno de un triunfador- dijo Edward haciendo que ambos rieran.

-Nunca te olvidaré Edward… creo que puedo seguir viviendo y recordándote al mismo tiempo- dijo ella seria.

Edward solo asintió sonriendo.

El viento se hacía cada vez más difícil de soportar. Bella tenía frío y no podía ver ya que su cabello se alborotaba delante de ella.

-Deberías ir a casa, viene una tormenta- dijo Edward mirándola directamente a sus ojos chocolates.

Bella sintió preocupación y amor. Ese amor que no podía dejar ir. Ese amor que se alojaba en lo más profundo de su corazón. El que sentía lejos pero a la vez cerca.

Su primer y único amor.

-Trataré de venir siempre que pueda - habló Bella un poco más alto mientras se ponía de pie.

Edward la imitó y le sonrió. –Sé que lo harás Bella, te estaré esperando debajo de este árbol como siempre-

Bella se corrió los mechones de su cabello para admirarlo antes de irse. Tan guapo como hace años. Siempre joven.

Miró hacía el lugar donde se había sentado hace unos minutos, bajo el árbol.

_Edward Cullen (1983-2010)_

Empezaba a llover en Forks y se escuchaban truenos a lo lejos. Bella se limpió unas gotitas de su cara mientras miraba como la lluvia caía en la tumba del que fue su esposo.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti Bella, te amo- Dijo Edward mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans.

Ella sonrió.

-Te amo Edward, siempre- respondió tocando la antigua argolla que estaba bajo la nueva.

Y se fue.

Pero siempre volvería… hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.


End file.
